sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
La Cosa Más Rápida Quien Vive, Parte Uno
La Cosa Más Rápida Quien Vive, Parte Uno es el primer episodio de Neo-Sonic, estrenad en 23 deciembre, 2013 Argumento Acto 1 8 agosto, 3235 El episodio comience con los nubes bajando para mostrar la luna. Entonces enfoca a la hierba sobre la tierra baja. Dos zapatos rojos pasan. Las siluetas de Sonic y Amy corren a través de la pantalla a Station Square. Cuando van a las acederas, Sonic dice a Amy que quede allí cuando él mira la area. Bark lo vee y lo golpea a la espalda de la cabeza. Sonic se desperte atado a una silla y con los ojos vendados por Nack, quien le dice que Nack se pagó 600.000 rings por Eggman exactamente hace siete años para matar Sonic. Después de dice esto, apunta un pistolero a Sonic. Acto 2 Después de se pregunta de Nack si tiene algo que decir, Sonic masculla. Cuando Nack se distrae, Sonic escupe una púa a la mano de Nack, y escapa. Agarra a Wave, ataca a Jet y Storm, halla Nack otra vez y golpea al lado de la cabeza, y hall Finitevus y le golpea. Molestado, Eggman dice a Snively que descubra exactamente que pasa. Sonic agarra a Snively, le interroga y le pregunta unas cosas. Después de se responde, Sonic rompe la ventana del coche en que Eggman está y lo arrastra. Inicialmente sorprendido, Eggman se hace divertido y dice a Sonic que Eggman y el padre de Sonic, Julio, tuvo una historia larga juntos, y que Sonic interesa Eggman particularmente. Acto 3 Después que se llama un capullo y se arroja a la tierra, Eggman anda detrás de Sonic quien lo evita y arroja púas a Eggman cuando corre. Eggman toma el pistolero de un Nack sin sentido y dispara tan bien que puedo a Sonic quien le golpea a la espalda de la cabeza. Eggman corre a su coche y (en polaco) dice a Snively que tienen que consultar "Mogołow" (el Mogol). Sonic vuelve a Amy solo descubrir que muchos amigos suyos les han seguido a Station Square. Sonic abofetea cara suya y comience un escena retrospectiva. 11 mayo, 3234 Sonic y Knuckles luchan a brazos partidos en el bosque. Porque vee un árbol cayendo, Sonic empuja Knuckles. El árbol se cae y no hire ninguno, y descubren una sustancia extraña y amarilla sobre el tronco que llevan a Dr. Morgan, quien confirma que es una sustancia ilegal que se llama ferrotitanio. 4 junio, 3234 Sonic corre en un campo, noticia Amy, y se conoce con ella. 3 agosto, 3235 Sonic and Knuckles are wrestling, similarly to May 11, 3234, and are encountered by Finitevus who attempts to sell them marijuana. Sonic buys it for three rings, but instead of smoking it, gives it to Dr. Morgan who confirms it was ferrotitanium-laced. Sonic y Knuckles luchan a brazos partidos, similar a 11 mayo, 3234, y se encontrar de Finitevus quien trata venderles marijuana. Sonic comprala para tres rings, pero en lugar darla a Dr. Morgan, quien confirma que tiene dosis de ferrotitanio. Acto 4 8 agosto, 3235 Sonic y Amy se ponen en camino a Station Square después de Sonic descubre que Eggman es la fuente de esas muestras de ferrotitanio. Amy se llama de Cream quien juega videojuegos con Tails. Tails pregunta que puede venir con ellos a Station Square, pero Sonic insista que no vienen, porque no quiere que no "cuadriculados" arruinarlo. Otra vez se llama, esta vez de su primo Rob. Él pregunta a donde va, y oye Sonic diciendo Station Square. En el presiente, Sonic dice que pueden ayudarlo, pero más tarde, sino Knuckles. Knuckles confronta Bark quien vence. Un camión de arma viene a la escena, que Sonic y todos sus amigos ataca. Oyen sirenas de la polícia y corren a otra parte. Amy pregunta a Sonic que pasó a Eggman. Sonic realiza que Eggman dijo y se asusta descubrir que consultarán Mamut Mogol. Epilogo Sonic resume de los acontecimiento de los ocho últimos años y realiza que esto es como ajedrez, y que tiene que elegir su próximo movimiento sabiamente. Notas adicionales *Exodvs sabía que esto fracasaría y solamente hacía esto que un prologo. *Esto se hacía en Flash CS6, y se montaba en Premiere CS6, donde Exodvs ponía el convertidor cineon para hacerlo parecer como animaciones más viejas. *Dos canciones, uno en Acto 1 y el otro en el epilogo, se escribían de Shirley Walker originalmente para Batman: La Serie Animada. La canción que se tocaba para más de Acto 2 es El Sueño de las Tortugas Azules de Sting. *Hay subtítulos para la animación en inglés, español latinoamericano, alto alemán, francés normativo y quebequense, portugués brasileño, sueco, ruso y chino. Exodvs escribían cada, y ha dicho que los subtítulos suecos, rusos, y chinos son probablemente imperfecto porque no es muy familiar con esto, pero cree que sí algo parte de ellos es incorrecta, sería la terminología, porque es familiar con las gramáticas se esos idiomas. Exodvs quiere hacer subtítulos árabes. Vídeo thumb|right|335 px(El vídeo tiene subtítulos castellanos.) Categoría:Episodios